77th Hunger Games
by ZeipherFarnsworth
Summary: This story is one where Katniss does not compete in the 74th or 75th games, where Prim competes in the 77th with a twist, and where you get introduced to new pairs and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do NOT The Hunger Games or the characters**

When I wake up my fingers, toes and nose are icy cold. I wiggle them around to get some feeling back into them. When I start to feel my fingers again I relies what day it is, this is the morning of the Reaping. The only good thing about it is that it is my last year, but not for Prim. Prim has her name in the bowl 3 times whereas I have my name in there 41 times. Almost as many as Gale had when he left to compete in the games. He won but he was scarred for life, deeply scarred for life. He was lucky to survive and even luckier that he doesn't have his name in that crystal clear ball, but he does have people to worry about, me, Primrose and his 2 brothers. I'm Katniss Everdeen and my little sister is Primrose Everdeen. My best friend is Gale Hawthorne. And I have never been into the scary, heart-stopping games, and I never want to.

Sometimes being at the Reaping is scary because you know your name is in the ball so many times, but other times it isnt so bad. Lets move on, I'm 18 (like i said before its my last year), i have blue/misty grey eyes and dark hair. I'm slim because of all the years that I spent starving, and I'm good with a bow. As I said before Gale is my best friend/hunting partner. we have hunted for years in the dark, cold, slippery woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 77****th**** Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

This morning there is no time for hunting so I get changed into my red Reaping dress. The dress is the color of the burning coals that I am so used to because I live in District 12. And I tie my hair up in a fancy braid that goes down my back. Then it is my job to get Prim ready, since out mother is still sleeping. I help dress Prim in her beautiful green dress and matching shoes, then we joke around about us looking like Capitol residents. I do Prim's hair in a perfect bun and accent it with some purple flowers. She looks beautiful, and she knows it.

Then the bell the sound of a wailing cat sounds, it is telling us that it is time to sign in. Before we leave I give Prim one last thing, a ring with an owl on it and a kiss on the cheek. As we slowly walk towards the check-in we see all the children, some crying, some telling each other something comforting and some walking slowly but strongly towards the ladies with the syringe. They take blood from each of us then scan it to make sure we are who we are, then tell to walk towards the stage.

**I know this is getting to much like the book but I will change it I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 77****th**** Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

As I slowly walk towards the stage I notice something odd. Effie Trinket isn't here like she normally is, in fact sitting in her place is a strange a man I have never seen before but he does look familiar. I somehow work out who he is before he speaks and I nearly faint, its President Snow. How? Why? What is he doing here, District 12, of all places? He announces who he is, while he is doing that I look around for Prim, when I see her I see she is pale. The blood has drained out of her face and her eyes are wide. She looks at me and I nod assurance, then we turn back to Snow. For some reason he doesn't have the thick chirpy accent that all the capitol people have, instead his accent sounds, well, normal.

As usual he says "_ladies first_" and crosses to the girls ball. He slowly picked a slip of paper from the ball and crossed back to the stage. His snake eyes seem to pierce the crowd. As he opens the paper everybody simultaneously draws in a collective breath. I'm just hoping that it's not Prim, that's its not Prim. And is isn't, as Snow reads the slip of paper I close my eyes not wanting to miss a syllable. The name he reads from the slip is

"Katniss Everdeen"

The last thing can remember before I collapse is someone screaming

"I VOLLENTEER"

And I think

"Good I won't have to die, thank you to that person who saved me, thank you".

When I wake up my mind is foggy and I can't concentrate. What had happened in the last hour? Then after a minute things come rushing back to me, we were at the reaping, I got reaped …and then what, what had happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of 77****th**** Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

I faintly remember somebody volunteering for me, but who was it, I didn't have many friends in 12 and my mother is too old to volunteer. Then it hits me, Prim! I sit straight up in my bed, which hurts, then run out of the room, which hurts, and then try to find Prim, which hurts but not physically it hurts mentally because I know where she is at the moment. She is on the train to the Capitol. When I stop to rest the facts sink in, and sobs agonize my body and by the end of the crying I can't even stand up. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, which is so unfair because she was the only one that I was certain that I loved.

After a moment I can stand but I'm still a bit wobbly, so I walk to the nearest room. Wait, the nearest room my house only has one room. Where am I, maybe after I fell they came and dragged me off to the Capitol's hospital. I try to find someone, but nobody seems to be here except Prim, PRIM. Why is she still here, she must be so happy, but then why does she look like she has been sobbing for hours, and why is there a 17 looking year old kid sitting next to her. Oh no, we are on the train to the Capitol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of 77****th**** Hunger Games**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or its characters.**

Prim and I sit and cry together for, I don't know maybe 3 hours. Then Effie comes and raps on the door squealing at us to get ready and come down to dinner. Wait, why is Effie here, maybe President Snow had to go do some Presidential stuff. I help Prim dress in a beautiful flowing green gown almost like her Reaping dress but so much more beautiful. She walks down to the dining car while I dress in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

The dinner is magnificent, I'm even surprised Haymitch and his wife, Lavinder showed up. At dinner as I eat an amazing creamy butternut soup, I learn the boy tributes name from our District. His name is Brazen. He is 17, but the reason I don't know him is because he lived in the rich part of our District. Hmm Brazen. Somehow that name if familiar, I stare at him, luckily he doesn't notice, he has blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. He even looks familiar. Oh let's get on with dinner, Prim and I at least need to gain a bit of weight before the games if we are going to last the first day.

The dinner is made up of 3 courses, entrée, main and dessert. The entrée is made up of a dandelion soup and cheese fondue. Then the main is a roasted rack of lamb and filling pumpkin soup as well as a vegie platter for those who are still hungry. Then the dessert, oh the dessert was the best part the meal. We first had chocolate covered strawberries, then chocolate fondue, then a fruit platter and last but certainly not least there was the rich, creamy chocolate cake.

Unfortunately Prim has to sleep in a different room but I plan on sneaking in after everyone else goes to bed. After dinner we watch the Reaping's and see who we are up against, I don't expect anything less than a monster from 1, 2 and 4, but three careers are surprisingly small. But still I don't underestimate them, I bet the girl from 4 could kill with a piece of cloth. Some names and faces stand out like Emerald, Ruby, Cato and Seaair. They were the career tributes. Prim and I head off to bed when Effie starts complaining about how tired we will be in the morning in the Capitol. An Avox shows us to our rooms, I don't know how I knew she was an Avox, I just did.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

Prim says to me she tired and heads to bed. I stay up a bit later, hoping to watch the Reapings while everyone is asleep. The table slowly empties and then it's just Haymitch and I left. He grunts and I look up. "If you want to stay alive, don't go picking fights."

I suppose that is advice, Haymitch gives another grunt and leaves the table. The Capitol people clean up the table while I drag my feet. Finally everyone's asleep. I walk out into the T.V. Room and grab the remote. They always have re-plays going on all night, I flick through channels until I find the right one, I'm lucky they only just started so I can see District 1's tributes. A beefy boy called Marvel and a blonde girl named Glimmer come from District one. From District 2 there is a strong girl named Clove and a giant of a boy named Cato. From District 3 the boy is Swen, but I miss the girls name. Celesta and Manta are from 4. I wait and wait for District 12, seeing that the only competition will be the careers. From 11 comes a small girl named Rue and another giant named Thresh, I suppose Thresh will be another problem in the arena.

After the Reaping is over I switch off the T.V. And start on my way to the bedroom, I dress in a pink nightgown and walk to Prim's room. I knock, I wait, nothing. Worried I walk in, there she is, curled in a ball, crying her eyes out so silently it sounds like she's fine. "Prim." I say. She looks up, she didn't see me come in, I sit down on her bed. "I'm never going to win Katniss, you and I both know it." I don't know what to say to her.

" Look Prim we will do fine in the arena, you and me, we are a team." I give her a smile and she returns it with a small, sad smile. I stand up, walk to her door and turn out the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss's POV

I know Prim won't last the first day but I have to make her try.

I return to my room, all thoughts of sleeping with Prim abandoned. I strip off my outer clothes and climb into bed. As I drift off to sleep my mind turns another corner, to the boy tribute, Brazen, he looks familiar. Although I know it's probably me seeing him at school I think that what if it isn't, what I know him more than that. The last thought I have before going to sleep is 'I'll figure it out later.'

When I wake up my mind is foggy from sleep. I never realized how tired I was. Fortunately the train arrived early to the Capitol. I dress and walk to the double doors of the train, when I open them I get a blast of warm air. I step out into the warm sunshine. I see the Capitol glinting in the sunlight. I hear my name being called and turn, Prim stands there. Calmly I walk towards her, she wraps her arms around me and together we walk towards the train station. Haymitch, Lavinder and Effie stand there, Effie with her clipboard, Haymitch with his coat and Lavinder standing there with her arms around Haymitch. The thing about Haymitch is that he isn't a cuddle, kiss guy, I think that affects Lavinder, she's more of a hug lady, she would rather cuddle Haymitch then stand there looking dazed.

Effie looks at Prim and I and sighs, she comments under her breath about us looking shabby. Prim stares at me and I return her gaze, nodding to show it doesn't matter. Effie ushers us into a room, the floor is black tile but the walls a a blinding white. six people standing at the end of the hallway, separated into groups of three. "These will be your stylist team," Effie explained "they will prepare you for the upcoming events, with the help of the main stylist." The team on the right step forward to greet me and lead me toward a room full of color. Pinks and greens, reds and yellows, all to bright and artificial. Clothes racks and hat stands stood in the corner, makeup mirrors and accessory drawers were in the middle of the room. The team lead me over to the middle of the room and sit me down. They introduce themselves as Octavia, Flavius and Venia. They say I will meet Cinna later. Then they fuss over my hair and eyebrows and leg hair. Octavia, a short, plump, green-skinned woman asks Venia if they can dye my hair. I'm shocked at the suggestion, and shocked that they didn't say no at once. Venia thinks about the question for a moment then says "Cinna told us just to fix up her main flaws, which does not include dyeing her hair."

The team get to work on me, going on about party's and big upcoming events. I lose track of time and just as I'm about to fall asleep the team all squeal. Well that's two members of the team, the third, Flavius is on the ground, writhing in pain. "His pills!" shrilled Octavia. Venia ran over to the door of the room, wrenched it open and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Octavia, still squealing, looked around in desperation. She looked expectantly at me and I shrugged my shoulders. After what seemed like ages Venia was outside the door kicking it and banging it screaming "It's locked!" Octavia ran toward the door and shoved it open and Venia rushed in. Beside Flavius's side she opened the container and poured out a handful of colorful pills. Picking out three, one red and two green, she hurried them into Flavius's mouth. Once he had swallowed them he seemed to calm down. Venia brushed her mouth against his and he blushed. After a moment he forced himself to his feet and looked at me, "I'm very sorry you had to see that," he was still blushing "sometimes I remember my pills and sometimes it just slips my mind." I nod in understanding and return to my seat were the prep team finish off my hair and eyebrows.

After hours they leave, I shrug in goodbye. I sit in the silence, then the door opens and a figure dressed in black approaches me. I guess this is Cinna, I don't know who I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting anyone like this. When he speaks his voice is low and soothing, "I heard about the incident this morning, my sincerest apologies." I try to think of something smart to say but all that comes out is "It's fine."

Cinna explains what we have to get ready for in upcoming things. Tonight there will be the Tribute Parade. Tomorrow will be the beginning of training. Cinna asks me if I was afraid of fire, I've never been fond of the flames in my fireplace, or any type of flame, I reply the answer to his question "Um, yes.". He nods and starts doing my hair and makeup. He does my eyes with dramatic dark makeup and smoky lips. He twists my hair up into a messy bun with braids hanging down the sides and twirls up either side of my back. "It's beautiful." I say to Cinna. "No not it," he says back to me, "You." I am shocked with the compliment. No one in District 12 has ever had a reason to say I'm beautiful, it's not that I'm not pretty its that there is nothing to get dressed up for in District 12.

Cinna hands me a black garment and tells me to change, I'm grateful that after a moment when he sees I'm not changing he turns around covering his eyes with his hands. I murmur a thank you. I dress, the garment is fully black and is soft but strong. In some parts it is shiny and smooth, it is a one piece suit and the boots lace up to my knees.

**Going to leave it there for now, I hope you are enjoying this story! Sorry for it taking so long to update, I had to think of something a bit original...**


End file.
